A kiss under the mistletoe
by S. Laura
Summary: A (late) Christmas present for my best friend. It's a fluffy FP (also known as SpiderFlash) fic and takes place at Christmas when Flash is alone until Peter makes him come to his house. This is based on the movie "The Amazing Spiderman" (2012)! One-shot.


**I do not own anything.**

* * *

So what did Flash do at the moment? Nothing. He was alone and it was Christmas. All alone, sitting in his room, doing absolutely nothing. He had stopped playing his PlayStation long ago since he had played it all day and even for a gamer like Flash more than six hours of playing was a bit too much.  
Many would think Flash would be with his 'friends' at some parties, having fun and drinking, but the truth was that even Flash wanted to calm down for the holidays – especially for Christmas. So even though he had got quite many invitations for parties and such he didn't want to go. It wasn't that he wanted to be alone – no, in fact he hadn't known his mother would be working for the whole night and almost the next day. And she did this only because she would be paid more. Flash really wanted to spend the evening with his family, a.k.a mother. –And no, he didn't even think about his father at this point. For the man was always somewhere else, drinking, if not at home beating cursing at his son and his existence. Flash knew it wasn't his mother's fault they were so broke all the time; it was the father of the family who drank all the money.  
Flash thought about his best friend Peter too.

Peter Parker… hah.

Well he was another person altogether. The boy always seemed like a nerd but somehow Flash had noticed peter had some kind of glint in his eyes. It might have sounded corny, yes, but it the truth. It was like the messy brown haired boy had some kind of secret, a juicy one at that. What was he doing at the moment anyway? Was he bored too? Probably not… He did have an awesome Aunt as his family…. They were a bit alike in that matter: they only had one person that they could count as family… The more Flash thought of Peter the quicker he remembered that day at school almost one year ago.

Flash could still remember the day he heard about Peter's uncle. Everyone at their school seemed to have heard of it and somehow to Flash it seemed wrong. Like, who would tell about something like that to everyone? The air had been tense and thick when Peter had walked towards his locker – that had been the moment that Flash had gone to Peter and then Peter had slammed him against the locker's door. He, Flash, hadn't cared what others were thinking or that the whole hall had been silent as if it had been empty. Or actually Flash had cared. He just wanted to say something to Peter. He didn't like how they had watched the scene with those curious eyes, not even trying to understand the situation. – At least most of them.  
Flash could never really forget the look in Peter's eyes that day. They had been so confused, sad and angry. All those emotions had seemed to burst out through Peter when he had slammed Flash against that locker. And oh how Flash knew that feeling so well and it was called frustration. Flash knew Peter had probably felt better though he never thanked Flash or anything. Actually Flash was thankful peter hadn't thanked him. The reason why he thought that was because there had been too much bullying from Flash's side that by thanking him peter would have messed it all up – ruined the silent peace-making they made for each other that day.  
All that thinking made Flash remember Peter's invitation. "Though I'm not going…" Flash sighed to himself and then huffed as he put on his radio and some random pop song (a love song) began to play. Because of course he needed a Christmas love song right at the very moment. So the invitation… You see, Peter had said Flash could spend the Christmas with him and his Aunt May but of course the stubborn teen had said no. Would it be rude to call and ask about it? Because Flash was lonely and bored by himself at the moment. And then there was the idea of his dad coming home. The man who Flash didn't want to call his father would probably come home in the middle of the night, completely drunk, shouting angrily about something and then wake Flash up (using violence, of course). Flash glanced at his now old phone that had a dark screen. None of his "friends" had called him or even texted a "Merry Christmas". Not even Peter…

Right then, just like magic and from that lonely, rather bitter thought Flash heard his phone's text tone. It startled him a little bit but made him feel a bit excited. He quickly took his phone, hoping and almost praying it would be from Peter. Nothing would make him happier. Though when he opened his phone he saw it was not from Peter. It was from some girl, he assumed, who he didn't even know. She asked Flash if he was free tonight. She thought they could have some "Christmas fun". Flash ignored that text with a disappointed sigh and went to lie on his cold bed on his back. Maybe he would just give up and go to sleep. Nothing good ever happened to him anyway so why would something good happen to him now? "Though I wouldn't mind a Christmas miracle…" Flash sighed again, turning on his side and stared at the almost empty wall. Nothing else was hanging on that wall expect for that one picture. Peter had taken it once, as quickly as he could, because Flash hated being in pictures. The picture had Peter and Flash in it and it was a bit messy, the picture, but it was perfect for Flash. He then frowned, wanted to turn his gaze away but he couldn't. He just stared at the picture and mostly Peter in it and his always-messy hair.

Another text arrived. With a tiny groan Flash took his phone again, expecting it would be the same or another girl. Thought the text, in the end, was from Peter.

"_Merry Christmas! Sorry I sent this so late…"_

Another text arrived just after Flash had read the last one,

"_Also, how is your Christmas going along? You're not alone are you?"_

Flash grinned happily and chuckled a bit. This was why he liked being Peter's friend. This was why he liked him so much. And so with that grin Flash typed his reply, _"What are you, my mom? And thank, Merry Christmas to you too. And I am home alone, what else?"_

"_Alone? Then come over to my place! I told you to come if you're alone you ass. We have food enough for you too, you know. Aunt May could use your help with eating them." _

Flash smiled a bit at that. Again a reason why Flash like from Peter: he knew when he could say something like that. In fact he was the only one who ever called Flash with those names.

Flash sighed and almost groaned. Why was he thinking so much at Peter? He didn't want to. It made him feel – made him think – that he might have like him a bit too much. Not as a friend but as… Well, let's just say Flash had seen a couple of dreams were he had kissed Peter and he had kissed back.

"Damn it Parker!" Flash cursed rather loudly and then his phone rang again. Only this time someone was calling him and of course it was the one who Flash had cursed just a second ago.

"Hello?"

"_Yeah, hi Flash. I just kind of… Well, I think you might be surprised but anyway. I'm almost at your house… only 15 minutes or so." _

"What? What the hell Peter?"

"_I was kind of already walking to your house since I have a present for you."_

"…You mean you were just asking, all in all, if I was alone."

"_Well…. Mostly, yeah…"_

"You are an idiot Parker."

"_Not as big as you though."_

And so they talked and sort of teased each other for 5 minutes until Flash said he'd come down and even said he could come to Peter's place, if it was okay. Of course Peter said it was more than okay, with that enthusiastic voice of his.

Maybe it was because it was Christmas and everything but Flash was feeling a bit sensitive. This mood was a bit strange to Flash and he wasn't used to feel like it. He wasn't comfortable with it. He was almost admitting to himself that he didn't like Peter but that he _loved_ him.

So close had Peter gotten to Flash.

First they were just acquaintances or so and then become friends. And before Flash (or Peter) had noticed they were best friends. For Flash the saying "out of the frying pan into the fire" was perfect for that had been just the thing that had happened to him. You see, Flash was, before Peter, a loner without real friends. His "buddies" would be just some little gang of bullies. But when he got peter as a friend he had changed with a flash and suddenly noticed he was best friends with that one nerd in their school that everyone knew and then had fallen in love with him just as fast.

Pretty soon Flash heard the sound of the doorbell and hurried to the door. As he opened it he saw Peter in front of him with his messy hair decorated with little snow. "Hi." Flash said and grinned at the nerd a little. "You got here pretty fast."

"Well yeah, I ran." He took off some snow on himself and then looked at Flash happily and passed Flash a resent that he had on his left hand "Merry Christmas again."

"Uh, thanks." Flash frowned and took the present. "I don't have anything for you…" He mumbled and felt a bit awkward. Peter just smiled at him and shook his head,

"It doesn't matter really. Just open it."

"Now?"

"Well yeah, of course. Come on now."

"Fine, fine… Jeez" Flash huffed and let Peter get inside as he walked back into the apartment and opened the present a bit nervously. The package was soft so it meant that it was a cloth. As he got the present open he smiled, or grinned, happily and looked at Peter, lifting the mittens, "Mittens."

Peter chuckled a little "made by my Aunt May. Yes, mittens."

"I bet you just happened to tell her I didn't have a pair of these."

"Maybe…"

Flash snorted and then took Peter under his arm and ruffled his hair as much as he could. Peter seemed to grin though he made some unpleased noises. Flash let Peter go and went to put the wrapping paper into the garbage. As he got back he put them on and nodded.

"So you like them?" Peter asked and looked at Flash while smiling a little. He tried to put his hair into order but of course it didn't want to do anything that Peter wanted it to.

Flash smiled at the feeling of the warm mittens and at Peter's hair "yeah, I like them. Guess I don't have to suffer from cold anymore." He then smirked and couldn't resist the urge and said with a loving, longing voice: "thank you dear."

Peter's eyes almost widened but then he just played along "it's nothing, love." Flash seemed happy. Maybe it was because he had come to him now, when he was alone. Peter knew how much Flash hated to be alone, he had told him. And plus no one wanted to be alone at Christmas, that was just wrong.

As they leaved the house it began to snow a bit more. They both were happy there was no wind because it was cold enough without the wind. The tension or feeling between Peter and Flash seemed… warm. It was hard to describe but quickly telling it was warm and kind of waiting. Like something was going to happen soon, something exciting.

Peter's hair had snowflakes in it and some of them had melted, making Peter's big, messy hair a bit wet. Peter didn't have any hat or hoodie that could protect him so he had to suffer while Flash had a hoodie. Flash joked about Peter looking like a snow princess with his hair like that that but Peter just took some snow and threw it at Flash saying that if he was the snow princess then Flash had to be his prince.

"No way; princes are gay!" Flash said and threw some snow back at Peter. The snow that had hit him just a second ago was now under his shirt, making a cold, hated shiver run down his spine. Flash squirmed and then took Peter under his arm again and threw him next to the path into the snow, making Peter yelp. "That's for the snow inside my shirt Parker! You have any idea how awful it feels to have snow inside your shirt?" He asked and tried to do something to the snow, like squirm some more. But before he could even notice he was pulled into the snow by Peter and without anything else to grab on he took peter with him again, making them both yelp.

"Parker!" Flash groaned with an amused and a bit pissed off voice (though he was almost grinning).

"Thompson!" Peter said back while trying to imitate Flash's tone.

And so they wrestled in the snow until they both cried from agony for they both had snow under their shirts and let me tell you – it was one of those feelings everyone hated the most in the world. They both were laughing a little and cursing at each other, still squirming, as they continued to walk on towards Peter's house.

.

After Flash and Peter got to Peter's house they went to eat. Mainly Flash was the one who ate then. Peter watched Flash attack the food, looking like he could eat everything the table had on it (and that was a lot let me tell you).  
It was still a mystery to Peter why he and Flash were friends now. Like when had it happen or why? Was it after Uncle Ben's death? Peter could still remember Flash's face that day… When he had pushed Flash against the cold locker. Peter remembered hos Flash's eyes had shown him comprehension and so much _emotion_ – something that Flash never actually had shown. Peter hadn't really even noticed that until later on. Flash had been the first one to say anything about his loss. "I just want to talk" was about what Flash had said to him and touched his shoulder right before Peter had pushed him against that cold locker. Flash had said he was sorry and then Peter remembered something that made him heart sink and look at Flash, again, in a totally different light:

"_It feels better, right?"_

Thinking about Uncle Ben and those dark times made Peter always sad and made him almost cry. But this time he just sniffed and let himself lean against the table like a sad little child and stopped thinking for a moment. Peter's heart skipped a beat and again he looked at Flash who looked back a bit concerned and confused. "Something's wrong?"

"_It feels better, right?"_

Peter smiled at the echo in his head and nodded sheepishly, "yeah, just fine."

"Good." And so Flash continued to eat and glanced at his nerd friend a couple of times.

Peter loved Flash. He loved him as a friend and he loved him with that deeper meaning. And right now Flash had made him love him even more, again. With that one little thing from the past, with just a memory.

The window rattled under the sudden strong wind and both of the boys looked outside. The snow was riding on the strong wind and it looked really cold. Flash groaned and then said, making Peter look at him, "Uh, if the wind won't stop blowing like that could I, you know… Stay here for the night?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Yeah." The nerd answered with his usual, a bit unsure tone.

"Cool… Thanks for the food." Flash got up from the table and Peter informed that he could just put the plates into the sink and he'd do them later or his Aunt.

Flash went to the living to Aunt May with Peter and thanked for the food at the same time when Peter told her that Flash would spend the night.

"I promise I won't be any trouble." Flash said and he knew what kind of temperament Peter's Aunt had so he talked with his greatest respect.

"Stay over? Tonight?" Aunt May smiled happily, "how wonderful! Anyone hasn't spent the night here before. Isn't it wonderful Peter?"

"Yeah, it's awesome." Peter chuckled at his Aunt. She always got so excited about little things like this. Though that was why he liked her so much. "

The Aunt could clearly notice the tone from Peter's voice, though she knew it was just Peter being his usual self. "Oh don't be like that Peter." Peter smiled at her then, and before they could leave May made them wait and then told them she would leave to her friends place to bake an apple pie.

"And no, I didn't leave you without one. I'll put into the oven right before I leave."

And so all was well and Flash and Peter went to the nerd's room. Flash had been in the room a couple of times before but he always looked around very carefully and always, always told peter that the lock on his door was cool.

Well Peter was a nerd.

"So…" peter started "wanna play something? I got games on my computer."

"What games? All the Barbie ones you mean?" Flash grinned and made Peter roll his eyes. "And yeah, let's play something."

And so Peter opened his computer and after a few moments they tried to decide what to play. In the end they couldn't decide and went downstairs to wait for Aunt may to leave so they could play PlayStation. Moments passed and when Aunt May left she told them the apple pie would be ready in 20 minutes or so and away she was, leaving the boys alone in that big house.

.

"I'm so full… But the pie was just amazing, " Flash sighed as he leaned back on the couch, eyes closed. He was smiling a little.

Peter looked at Flash, smiling as well. Why was Flash so… like that? So perfect. "It was…" Peter mumbled and glanced away. He stretched himself like a cat and then closed his eyes as he took a lazy, bag-like position on the couch.

This time it was Flash's turn to look at Peter briefly, thinking about Peter as perfect as well. It was hard to look away from the boy when he looked so happy and satisfied… like some kid. Flash couldn't help but to chuckle a little at that thought – indeed… Peter was a bit like a kid, huh?

"What are you laughing at?" Peter asked with a mumble as he opened his one eye to look at Flash.

"Just you" was Flash's answer and if he knew how that made Peter's heart almost skip a beat he would have been very happy.

Peter tried to hide his tiny blush and nervousness with a quick comment, "cool… Should we get the dishes to the sink? I can wash them quickly…"

"Yeah… Surprise your Aunt once." Flash grinned, even though he knew very well that Peter helped his Aunt as much as he could.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Peter muttered as he got up. He said that for two different reasons: because it was true and because he was frustrated with his own feelings towards Flash, so he wanted to curse Flash for being like that; himself.

"So what now?" Flash asked as they stood in the hallway. They were both too tired to play anything now or watch TV.

Peter shrugged "go to sleep?" He took a few steps to the living room and peeked inside, to look at the clock.

That's when Flash saw something very interesting that made him have an idea. It was absurd as hell, he knew it, but then again his heart skipped a beat at the thought. He took a step closer to Peter and the living room before he could even think it over. He glanced at the ceiling and the doorframe that held the object that would most possibly screw his life from now on.

You see, what he saw was a mistletoe.

He could always say it was a joke and flee from the scene.

Peter looked at Flash who took another step closer to him. "What?" He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head just a bit.

"It's a mistletoe." Flash breathed out and tried it calm his heart down. He was so nervous… But he couldn't let this opportunity slip away.

Peter looked up and looked very startled and surprised as he saw the mistletoe. Flash could see how confused Peter looked but he couldn't back away now. Peter then nodded with that –what-to-do-look and breathed a "yeah" out of his mouth. As he glanced at Flash his expression held doubt and hope. And that hope that Flash saw gave him courage to take a step forward. Peter glanced back at the mistletoe, then at Flash and only then realized what Flash was – maybe – thinking (and possibly going to do). Flash saw this and decided to wait a moment.

For a moment they looked at each other. Just stared into each other's eyes searching an emotion that wasn't one with their own emotion. Though they both soon discovered there wasn't anything like that – and the time seemed to stop around them.

Flash was the first one to make a move. He moved closer to Peter so they were only a couple of centimeters apart from each other, never taking their eyes off each other. Both of their hearts were beating fast and Flash was even a bit surprised by this, for he didn't usually get such a fast beating heart in situations like this… though this moment was completely different from all the others. As he leaned a bit closer to Peter he closed his eyes a bit, as did Peter, and finally placed his lips upon Peters.

The feeling they both got was something like from a fairy tale. Was it always supposed to feel like this? They both wondered. Neither of them had felt anything feel more perfect than this moment, this kiss, under the mistletoe that Aunt May had placed there, above them.  
The kiss deepened a little after a few seconds. Flash pulled Peter closer to himself from his waist and Peter let him do that gladly.

They both pulled away from the kiss at the same time and opened their eyes, looking at each other into the eyes again. They both smiled soon, knowing they both felt exactly same way about each other. No words were said but then again they were not needed and it was physically impossible for even utter a word.

Peter began to giggle and chuckle after some time just out of nervousness. This made Flash laugh a little bit too and soon they were both chuckling and looking down at their feet like first grades in front of their crush.  
When the laughter had died they looked at each other again this time more relaxed and filled with happiness.

Just like Flash knew the perfect timing to break the silence, he asked with a rather happy tone "So should we go watch TV?"

Peter nodded, "yeah. Maybe some cartoon or movie is on." He grinned then and Flash grinned back, amused.

"You and your cartoons…"

* * *

So there, an FP (also known as Spiderflash) story for you! It was supposed to be a Christmas present for my friend but here I am, "giving" this to her in the year 2013 (not even sure that's how you say it...). I got a slight writers block since I haven't got the time to write anything or then I hadn't been in the mood. But anyway.

I hope you all enjoy this as much as I (mostly) and that you forgive me my spelling mistakes. I'm also truly sorry for the 'mistletoe' parts. You see, the dictionary says there's no "a" in mistletoe (a mistletoe)... So since I didn't give a sh*t about it in the end and just wanted to get this done... Well. AND i didn't have anyone who could help me ;_;

_I'm sorry. (TT_TT)  
_

Reviews would be nice as always!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
